The invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to a hand tool having a guide device for applying a free-flowing pasty material to a base.
A hand tool for applying a free-flowing pasty material, an adhesive and/or a sealant, comprises a container with a nozzle and displaceable base, a piston device for forcing the material from the nozzle and guide means supporting and guiding the hand tool during operation.
Such a hand tool is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,815. A hand tool constructed according to this patent is provided with a drive for delivering free-flowing material through a nozzle. The drive is an electric motor which moves a piston in a cylinder via a gear unit and accordingly moves the free-flowing material located in the pressing cylinder to the nozzle. A roller is arranged directly in front of the nozzle, which roller serves to distribute the material when placed on a base, e.g. on a workpiece to be treated.
It is difficult to achieve a uniform application of the material along the length of the surface to be treated with this hand tool, especially in working positions which are uncomfortable for the worker and when the surfaces to be treated are uneven or irregular. In such cases, application with the known hand tool results in interruptions and irregularities or messiness. This is especially unacceptable for visible surfaces.